Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{1}{6n} - \dfrac{10}{6n}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{1 - (10)}{6n}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-9}{6n}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 3: $x = \dfrac{-3}{2n}$